A little thing called love
by bookfreak13
Summary: Mr. Cat has a plan for his students. And Femio is involved. Uh oh. AhiruXFakir but light MythoXRue and PiqueXOC and, if you look REALLY hard, LilieXFemio. Oneshot, MIGHT have a sequel...


A/N: I looked at my reviews and hey, I was in the mood. Just an FYI- Femio is involved...

Disclaimer: I own my pretty dress. Not, 'Princess Tutu'. (spinning in dress) Wheeee!

P.S. - Just a little note, this takes place after the story ends but Ahiru is still a girl and Rue and Mytho didn't leave.

* * *

A little thing called love

Ahiru skipped to her ballet class. 'Today is going to be a good day! I just know it!' She thought to herself happily. She made it to class and was actually not late.

"Miss Ahiru... you're not late? I hope this becomes a habit!" Mr. Cat was surprised at the petite red head. Lateness was expected with Ahiru. She nodded and sat down between her two best friends. Pique and Lilie were her bestest friends in the world! Or so as she put it.

"Oh, I sense a battle coming!" Lilie exclaimed grabbing Ahiru's head and twisting it. Painfully.

"Ow!" Ahiru yelped and Mr. Cat scolded her. Lilie whispered 'Oops' to her friend and tried to pay attention.

"As I was saying, we will start practicing pas de dux. Any questions?" Mr. Cat looked around and spotted Pique waving her hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Pique?"

"Do we get to choose our partners?" She asked, looking at Fakir from the corner of her eyes. Mr. Cat sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, but I will be selecting your dance partners. Now here they are. Pique and Loki, Ahiru and Femio, Lilie and Fakir, and Rue and Mytho. Any other questions? Or will I have to make you all marry me?!?!" Mr. Cat glared at his students and they shook their heads quickly. He scratched behind his ear furiously.

Rue and Mytho walked into a corner and danced away.

-

"Excuse me, Miss Pique?" A boy with fire colored hair looked at Pique with kindness. She was dazzled.

"Erm... yes? Are you Loki?" He nodded and the pair went off to a corner to practice.

-

"Let's practice." Fakir demanded to Lilie and she jumped up and started spouting nonsense.

"Oh yes, but Ahiru, Pique, and I must battle for..." Lilie went on and on.

-

"Ah, my goddess, it is such luck that we were placed together. Please, take this rose." Ahiru looked at the strange boy and accepted his flower.

"Um... thanks?" She fingered the rose carefully. "We should practice." She told him and gently placed the flower on the ground, out of the way. He nodded and she started to dance.

About half way through their dance, Femio threw himself on the floor. Ahiru fell to the ground in surprise.

"Ah, curse me! I am not worthy to dance with such a goddess! Besides this is a boring dance." He added and turned chibi and drew circles on the floor with his finger. Ahiru sighed.

"Fine, how do you want to dance?" She looked at him carefully; Femio was famous for his weird dances.

And sure enough, Femio started to do this weird jerking motion with his head. Then he threw his hands up and jumped. He landed like a spy and rolled and held up his hands like they were a gun. Ahiru stared.

"..."

--

Fakir finally convinced that annoying _thing_ to shut up and dance. She wasn't as bad as Ahiru but was certainly no prima donna.

"Oh, dear, Ahiru looks like she's have so much fun!" She exclaimed suddenly. Fakir turned his head quickly. Ahiru was staring at Femio doing a weird dance. She defiantly looked like she was having the _least_ amount of fun possible. He felt bad for her.

--

"Oh, poor Ahiru." Pique muttered. Loki looked at her.

"You certainly care about your friend. I like that about you." He smiled at her and Pique blushed. They continued dancing.

--

Rue and Mytho didn't even notice.

--

Mr. Cat watched his students dancing from a secrete place. Placing Ahiru and Femio together was no mistake. He wanted Ahiru to appreciate ballet more. And she was due for punishment for being late so much.

As for Fakir, he was the perfect person to teach Lilie more discipline.

As for Pique, he needed to give her an inexperienced partner so Loki was perfect.

As for Mytho and Rue, they knew all about this so they confronted Mr. Cat and asked (cough, threatened, cough) that they were put together.

Mr. Cat sighed. 'This wasn't in the job description.'

---

"There is no way I'm doing that." Ahiru told Femio when he finished his strange ... would you call it a 'dance'? He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. She looked away quickly and saw Pique and Loki dancing a beautiful pas de dux.

"I want to dance like that." She said wistfully. Femio heard her and took her by the hand and led her into a waltz. He (surprisingly) was very graceful during the waltz. Everyone stopped and stared at the waltzing couple. Ahiru felt her face go red.

"I am not a fit partner." Femio said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"I wanna learn how to dance like that!!" Lilie's voice called out and Femio turned to her and took her hand.

"Then we shall have a partner switch. I'm sure that Mr. Fakir won't mind, right?" Femio didn't even wait for an answer before he whisked Lilie away to teach her 'spy moves'.

"F-Fakir, I suppose that we're partners now." Ahiru said turning to the ex-knight. He nodded and offered his hand. Ahiru took it and they danced the most beautiful pas de dux that anyone in the room has ever seen.

"Fakir, thank you. I really like dancing with you." Ahiru blushed and pirouetted. Fakir grunted softly and bowed in return.

"Marvelous! Bravo!" Mr. Cat shouted and appeared from almost nowhere. Everyone jumped in surprise. Ahiru blushed more and a faint tint of pink appeared on Fakir's face.

"That was excellent! Now, that is all for today, you may leave." Mr. Cat left his confused students and went for a well-earned cup of hot milk.

----

"Ahiru, I want to talk to you. Alone." Fakir added, seeing the look on both of her friends' faces. Ahiru nodded and she followed him to a lake.

"F-Fakir?" Ahiru was a little uneasy about the whole thing.

"Ahiru, did you feel anything when we danced?" He asked, looking over the calm waters. Ahiru walked up beside him and look over the calm waters as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Exactly as I said. Did you feel anything?"

"I'm still unsure about what you're ask--"

Fakir grabbed her hand and kissed Ahiru. She gasped but allowed him to kiss her. They both were in heaven.When he pulled away, he asked again.

"Did you feel anything when we danced?"

"Yes, a little thing called love."

* * *

A/N: ... please review... 


End file.
